1873 in poetry
Nationality words link to articles with information on the nation's poetry or literature (for instance, Irish or France). Events In June 1873, French poet Paul Verlaine leaves London, where he has been living with his lover, poet Arthur Rimbaud, and returns to his wife and children in Paris. In July he leaves them again, and the two poets reunite in a Brussels hotel room. On July 10, a drunken Verlaine fires two pistol shots at Rimbaud, wounding him in the wrist. (Verlaine is later sentenced to two years in prison for the shooting.) Works published in English United Kingdom * Alexander Anderson, A Song of Labour, and Other Poems''Cox, Michael, editor, ''The Concise Oxford Chronology of English Literature, Oxford University Press, 2004, ISBN 0-19-860634-6 * Robert Bridges, Poems by Robert Bridges (see also Poems 1879, 1880) * Robert Browning, Red Cotton Night-Cap Country; or, Turf and Towers * Edward Carpenter, Narcissus, and Other Poems * Austin Dobson, Vignettes in Rhyme * Dora Greenwell, Songs of Salvation * William Morris, Love is Enough; or, The Freeing of Pharamond * Emily Pfeiffer, Gerard's Monument, and Other Poems United States * Will Carleton, Farm Ballads''Ludwig, Richard M., and Clifford A. Nault, Jr., ''Annals of American Literature: 1602–1983, 1986, New York: Oxford University Press ("If the title page is one year later than the copyright date, we used the latter since publishers frequently postdate books published near the end of the calendar year." — from the Preface, p vi) * William Dean Howells, Poems * Henry Wadsworth Longfellow, Aftermath * Bayard Taylor, Lars: A Pastoral of Norway Works published in other languages France * Arthur Rimbaud, Une Saison en Enfer ("A Season in Hell") * Théodore de Banville, Trente-six ballades joyeuses, Paris: Lemerre; FranceWeb page "The Trente-six ballades joyeuses of Theodore de Banville", identified as page 328 and the first page of an article the web page references as "The Trente-six ballades joyeuses of Theodore de Banville, by Aaron Schaffer © 1922 The Johns Hopkins University Press." at the Jstor website, retrieved February 6, 2010 * Paul Verlaine: ** Romances sans paroles''Preminger, Alex and T. V. F. Brogan, et al., ''The New Princeton Encyclopedia of Poetry and Poetics, 1993. New York: MJF Books/Fine Communications ** Art poétique, criticism Awards and honors Births Death years link to the corresponding "year in poetry" article: * February 26 – Tekkan Yosano 与謝野 鉄幹 pen-name of Yosano Hiroshi (died 1935), Japanese, late Meiji period, Taishō and early Shōwa period author and poet ; husband of author Yosano Akiko.; grandfather of cabinet minister and politician Kaoru Yosano (surname: Yosano) * April – Kumaran Asan (died 1924), Indian, Malayalam-language poet * April 25 – Walter De la Mare (died 1956), English poet, short story writer, and novelist * October 10 – George Cabot Lodge (died 1909) American * December 7 – Willa Cather, American * December 11 – Tilly Aston (died 1947), Australian * December 12 – Lola Ridge (died 1941), American ;Also: ** Kumaran Asan (died 1924), Indian, Malayalam-language poet ** Gilbert E. Brooke (Singapore) ** George Clarke, Canadian ** Alexander L. Posey Deaths Death years link to the corresponding "year in poetry" article: * May 22 – Alessandro Manzoni (born 1785), Italian poet and novelist * July 13 – Caroline Clive, also known as "Caroline Wigley Clive", 71 (born 1801), English author and poet * October 27 – Janet Hamilton (born 1795), Scots ;Also: **Michael Madhusudan Dutta (মাইকেল মধুসূদন দত্ত also spelled "Maikel Modhushudôn Dôtto" and "Datta") (born 1824–1873), born Madhusudan Dutt, Indian, English-language poet poet and dramatist ** Kasiprasad Ghose, Indian ** Dimitrios Paparrigopoulos (born 1843), Greek ** Frederick Goddard Tuckerman (born 1821), American See also * 19th century in poetry * 19th century in literature * List of years in poetry * List of years in literature * Victorian literature * French literature of the 19th century * Poetry Notes External links *"A Time-Line of Poetry in English" Web page of the Representative Poetry Online Web site, University of Toronto Category:1800s in poetry Poetry * Category:Poetry by year Category:Years in poetry